Villains
Adrian Toomes / Vulture * Voice Actor: Robert Englund Adrian Toomes is an elderly scientist tricked by Norman Osborn to reveal his plans for flying technology, not knowing that Osborn was planning on stealing his invention and blaming his friend Octavius until he learns the truth. After Osborn showed no remorse for his actions, Toomes donned his own flying suit and dubbed himself Vulture (based on an insult Norman had given him earlier in the day) in order to force Norman to apologize until Spider-Man stopped him. Vulture still held his grudge against Osborn when he joined the Sinister Six to fight Spider-Man. His flight pack was reinforced with steel, but was still defeated by Spider-Man after he knocked him unconscious by damaging the helmet he wears. Vulture was sprung from prison a second time and joined the Sinister Six under the command of the Master Planner. He joined Electro in attacking a skating rink. Spider-Man arrived and knocked a large Christmas Tree onto Vulture. By the time the cops arrived, Vulture had turned out to be extracted at the last minute under orders of the Master Planner. When Octopus revealed himself as the Master Planner, Vulture aided in his machinery, and suggested the test run be done in an attempt to kill Norman Osborn. Though the test failed (thanks to an intervention from Spider-Man), Adrian seemed content that both of his enemies would soon fall. He aided Electro in the abduction of Gwen Stacy, and then made an attack on Homeland Security in order to aid the Master Plan. When Doctor Octopus' plan fell to pieces, he instructed Vulture to abort his mission. In Dr. Octopus' rising new supervillain empire, the Vulture seems to be his right-hand man, as a respected fellow scientist. The two are frequently seen together, such as when they appeared during the Supersoldier Rhino chip bidding. He later accomponied Doctor Octopus to the Valentine's Day summit, but he, along with the others there, were betrayed by Hammerhead, and before he could join the fight, the Vulture was knocked out by being fired at by Hammerhead, and hitting the ceiling, knocking him out. However, he presumably got away as he is not seen being arrested with Doctor Octopus and the others. L. Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone / Big Man * Voice Actor: Keith David (Survival of the Fittest), Kevin Michael Richardson (All other episodes) As one of the main villains of the series, L. Thompson Lincoln is believed by Spider-Man to be the true identity of the "Big Man," though he says he's gone by many names, his favorite being Tombstone. Tombstone is one of the few villains to best Spider-Man in a fight. When rumors of the Spider-Man began circulating New York, the Big Man had Hammerhead investigate the matter proper to make certain his criminal associates were sincere. When they had confirmation, he ordered the Enforcers to squash Spider-Man, but they subsequently failed. However, the attacks of newly emerging supervillains such as the Vulture, Electro, and even the Big Man's Shocker inspired him with a new idea. Creating supervillains whom would keep Spider-Man busy (if not outright eliminate him) and protect his criminal interests. When Spider-Man discovered his secret criminal identity, Thompson offered him money to look the other way in the future, but Spider-Man refused. In return, Lincoln called the police in to make Spider-Man look like the villain. Later Spider-Man ended up saving him from an attack by the Green Goblin at a banquet he attended (they take the fight outside and Spidey hits the Goblin, saying "And THAT'S for making me protect Tombstone!"). When they got rid of the time-bomb the Green Goblin had planted, the crime boss commented to the Web-Slinger that he offered money for what Spider-Man just did for free. The Green Goblin later kidnaps Hammerhead in another attempt to kill Tombstone, which fails thanks to Spider-Man and Tombstone's intervention. Some time later, the symbiote took temporary control and returned to Tombstone to accept his job offer. When released from the symbiote's control, Spider-Man broke the deal. Tombstone begrudgingly accepted Eddie Brock/Venom's job offer a moment later. With Silvermane due to return to New York and the rising troubles from Dr. Octopus organized supervillains, Tombstone began to fear a gang war would soon erupt that would threaten the Big Man's Empire. To this end, he met with his Enforcers and had them upgraded by Tinkerer. This action, however, coupled with his growing friction with his subordinate Hammerhead, led the latter to begin to strike out on his own. Later at the Valentine's Day summit, Hammerhead (through an unknown benefactor) sets him, Silvermane, and Doctor Octopus up in a three-way brawl for control of the New York underworld. After Sivermane and Ock were subdued, Spiderman and Tombstone finish the fight in a tunnel full of pipes. Spiderman defeats the Big Man by hurling an iron pump into his face knocking him out unconscious and finally turns him over to the police, with testimony from Foswell that confirmed he was the Big Man. He later made bail, but was to be kept under surveillance, preventing a return to his criminal activities. As he returned to his office, he saw the Green Goblin sitting in his chair declaring himself the new Big Man. Norman Osborn / Green Goblin * Voice Actor: Alan Rachins (as Osborn), Steven Blum (as Green Goblin) Norman is Harry's strict, domineering father and dirty-dealing CEO of OsCorp. Norman never apologizes, even when he is wrong and goes to any length to make the most money, including stealing Adrian Toomes' flight technology and later, through criminal activities of an even more despicable nature. Even after he was saved by Spider-Man from Vulture's wrath, he insists on having nothing to do with him, so as to keep business propositions between him and Tombstone open. Norman secretly made a deal with Hammerhead and Tombstone to create several supervillains so Spider-Man would be too distracted to stop their operations. After the Sandman and Rhino are swiftly defeated, Norman suggests pausing their experiments for a while until people stop asking questions, but Hammerhead refuses to let him, threatening to reveal his involvement using Dr. Octavius as a witness. Not long after, the Green Goblin surfaced and started to interfere with Lincoln's operations, and Octavius became the powerful Dr. Octopus. Hammerhead accused Norman of having something to do with it, though he assured the mobster otherwise, stating that the Goblin's crimes had also been against his company. Spider-Man also suspected this, only for him to shocked to see Harry behind the mask. Norman pleaded with Spider-Man not to turn Harry in and Spider-Man agreed as long as the Green Goblin never returns. Norman Osborn later returns, and donates to ESU, even helping persuade Martha Connors to reinstate Peter, although he also leads maverick Dr. Miles Warren to joining their scientific team. Norman later calls Peter to inform him that and to become his mentor. When all of the organized crime factions had a bidding on a chip that contained the code for creating an army of Rhino soldiers, it is revealed that Norman has secretly holding the bid and provided a fake chip, while he kept the real one and made money from the bid. His plans for the chip remain to be seen. The Green Goblin later returns, but unbeknownst to all involved, it is Norman Osborn, who set-up his son, and later used Chameleon to fool Spider-Man, leading him into deadly trap after deadly trap. He arranged for Tombstone, Silvermane, and Dr. Octopus to battle one another, until Spider-Man brought them all to justice... leaving Tombstone's criminal empire free for the Goblin to control. Then he set Mark Allan (now Molten Man) after Spider-Man, and even arranged for him to be trapped inside the Vault with a number of criminals he'd put away. His schemes culminated in a deadly show-down atop of the city, laden with goblin traps and filled with his pumpkin bombs, until finally he was unmasked, having Spiderman realizing that he framed his own son outraged him enough to attach a bomb onto the glider's thruster, blowing it up and sending him crashing into a water-tower filled with his own bombs, which promptly exploded. He survived, however, and seems to have departed for the Cayman Islands as a Mr. Roman while his family mourns his death. It was not explained at any time if anyone beside Harry and Spider-Man (and the Chameleon) knew Norman is the Green Goblin, but producer Greg Weisman mentioned that a body was found, and his secret was revealed to the world. It is so far unclear if Norman knows or ever did know Spider-Man's identity, but it is possible, given the close interaction he has with both Peter Parker and Spider-Man. When approached by Ned Lee regarding the possibility they were one and the same, he dismissed the idea with a simple 'no'. Overall, Norman is a sinister, crafty mastermind, who is a high figure in terms of science, technology, business, and crime itself. His figure of the Goblin is molded from a combination of carefree recklessness and manic activity, all the while manipulating and using others as pawns for his own wicked schemes. The Mandarin * Voice Actor: Lance Henriksen The Mandarin is rumored to be an upcoming villain and crime lord in the third season of the Spectacular Spiderman. Cletus Kasady/Carnage *'Voice Actor': Tom Kenny Cletus Kasady is a serial killer who appeared as an inmate at Ravencroft in the episode "Reinforcement". He is set to appear as Carnage in season 3.